Another One's Arms
by jbluvs2sing
Summary: Alternate universe to Chapter 13 of "These Dreams." What would have happened if Jasper hadn't been able to control the emotions swirling around him while Bella slept?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters…Stephenie Meyer does…I just love playing with them!**

**A/N: This idea came to me while writing These Dreams. This is a two chapter short story describing what could have happened if Jasper didn't have control over his emotions during Chapter 13. The first couple paragraphs are a wrap-up, or review, if you will, of the story up until this point. If you do not like the idea of Bella and Jasper getting it on…then this two-shot is NOT for you.**

**Additional A/N: I pulled this two shot a while ago and thought that those of you that liked "These Dreams" would like to read it, if you already haven't. I haven't given up on "Devil In Disguise," in fact I am currently working on a very pivotal chapter. RL is kicking my butt, and although I know you don't want to hear excuses…life is what it is right now and writing has been taking a back seat. I'm trying to find my inspiration again, and hope that you will be patient while you wait. So here is something to hold you over…**

**WARNING…LEMON AHEAD!**

Chapter 1?-Heaven on Earth

JPOV

I wandered through the forest behind my home and my mind wandered back to the events of the past two weeks. Bella had stumbled back into my life. After three years of roaming the United States and other countries on my own, she had found me, teaching a Civil War Class for college freshmen in Seattle, Washington. At first she had run away, the pain of seeing me too much for her to bare, and being the selfish creature I was, I had followed her scent to her modest apartment to beg her forgiveness for nearly killing her three years earlier.

She had graciously accepted my apology and our friendship had grown by leaps and bounds ever since.

I had to admit having Bella in my house felt natural. I felt more at ease around her than I probably should have. When we first met, I had to hunt nearly every day to even be around her, let alone the other humans we associated with at Forks High. Now I barely noticed the burning in my throat when she was near me. I had come a long way, and if I was being honest, I was proud of myself for it.

As I ran to my hunting grounds, the events of the past couple of days played themselves out in my mind. The last person I had expected to be living across the street from Bella was Irina. Then to find out that she was keeping a watchful eye on her for Victoria was just too much for me to handle. This revelation had sparked new meaning to my dead life. I had a purpose…to protect Bella no matter what the cost. I would keep her safe.

The sweet smell of deer caught my attention and I immediately moved into hunter mode. I let my senses take over and before I knew it, I had drained three deer. I looked up in the sky and realized that I had been gone for at least two hours. I felt uneasy leaving Bella alone for one minute let alone two hours, especially considering the situation she was in.

I laughed at the change my life had made in a few short weeks. I never thought I would ever be the type of being that would be protecting a fragile human girl; but Bella had somehow let me back into her life and I was going to do everything in my power to keep myself there.

I ran swiftly through the dense woods near my home, listening for her heartbeat to reach my ears. It was just before daylight and I was hoping she was peacefully asleep.

Just before I reached my home, I felt a wave of despair emanating from the window on the second floor…Bella's room.

I jumped up to the balcony and quietly opened the sliding glass door. Bella lay on her side, her face contorted in pain.

"Please don't leave me!" she cried.

Her voice startled me. I knew from Edward that she talked in her sleep, but I had never experienced it for myself. She rolled to her other side while kicking her feet under the covers.

She was having a nightmare…about Edward…about all of us…leaving her.

I soaked up her despair like a sponge. It was excruciatingly painful. I didn't realize someone could feel this much pain. My heart broke for her.

Without thinking, I silently moved toward her and brushed the hair away from her face. I radiated as much calmness as I could accumulate as I gently stroked her hair. I had to control my own emotions as I realized the pain we had caused this poor human girl.

I felt her lean into my touch and immediately she quieted down. After a few moments, I got up to leave and

I felt her gently grab my hand.

"Stay," she whispered. "Don't leave…please?"

I was sure she had awakened, but her steady and slow beating heart along with her smooth rhythmic breathing told me otherwise.

Her grip on my hand wasn't tight - I knew I could leave if I wanted to; but I felt like I would be helping her more by staying where I was.

I moved over to the empty side of the bed and pulled the comforter from the end of the bed over her shoulders. She shivered as she snuggled her back into my chest. I used the comforter as a barrier between us as I continued throwing waves of calm at her.

Her breathing was steady and calm and soon she drifted into a deep sleep.

As I held her sleeping form, my thoughts drifted toward the changes my life had taken over the past few years. I had left Alice with the intention of going back, but after three years, I was finding it difficult to find a reason to return to her. I loved her; I just wasn't so sure that I was in love with her any longer. I knew that vampires mated for life, but if they found their life mate, did they ever question the love for them the way I did? Would a true soul mate be able to up and leave and not look back like I had? Those were questions that I couldn't answer.

I looked at Bella lying so peacefully beside me as she continued to sleep. I never would have thought that I would ever be able to lie next to her without having to fight my natural senses to drink and kill. I could see the slight pulse on her neck as she breathed, and I wasn't tempted. I needed her in my life more than I needed her blood. I smiled as I realized what a milestone this was for my control.

I propped myself on my elbow while I gently tucked her closer to me so I could get a better view of her face.

God! She was beautiful. Her skin was porcelain white with a hint of rose to her checks, her lips were full and red, and if I was being honest with myself, I'm sure very kissable. I had never kissed a human girl before and I found that my curiosity was peaked. What would it be like to kiss her? I desperately wanted to find out. Did she feel the same about me as I had begun to feel about her?

She couldn't hide her feelings from me. I knew she cared for me, I only questioned how much. She felt comfortable around me. We had spent nearly every evening together since my apology. I craved her company as much as she craved mine. I became aware of the fact that I could very easily be in love with her.

Bella rolled over and buried her face in my chest as she began to wake up. I stiffened from her movement and held my breath. The burn in my throat didn't bother me, but the emotions coming off her now were far from innocent. I realized that I had affected her emotions with my own. She took a deep breath and moaned.

"Bella?" I whispered. My hand gently stroked her long brown tresses and her scent surrounded me. The venom pooled in my mouth and I swallowed it down. I would not hurt her. I willed the monster away.

"Hmmm..?" Bella moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. I pulled away slightly so I could see her beautiful brown eyes as she struggled to wake herself up.

"Jasper?" she said with confusion swimming around her.

"It's okay," I soothed, sending relaxing waves at her. "You were having a nightmare and I came to check on you. You asked me to stay…I couldn't say no." The last comment was barely a whisper as it left my lips.

"It's okay. It feels nice…like home," she said quietly as she snuggled back into my chest.

She was right, it did feel nice. She was warm and soft and seemed to mold herself perfectly to my body. She just fit. I felt an attraction toward her that I hadn't known existed before. The feeling I was having threatened to overwhelm me, as she gently pulled back and looked into my soul with her smoldering eyes.

"Jasper," she asked timidly, "what's happening?"

I was sure she could feel my emotions swim around us and I struggled to separate her feelings from my own. I felt her apprehension to what was happening but at the same time, I could feel the want begin to overtake the apprehension as her breathing picked up. Her heart was beating terribly fast and I knew that I needed to calm her before her heart leapt from her chest.

"Bella, I want to try something," I said with bated breath throwing waves of calm over her.

She didn't move or take her eyes off mine. I felt her body stiffen slightly and I thought twice about what I was about to do. Ultimately my curiosity got the best of me and I lowered my lips to hers. The initial shock that I felt from her at first was quickly replaced by a strong passion that I had never felt before.

Her lips were more than soft, they were heavenly. I kissed her softly, not wanting to scare her, but at the same time, I longed to deepen the kiss and taste her. I no longer craved her blood, I craved her body as the desire I felt for her escaped the control I so desperately needed to hang on to.

I pulled away, missing the contact immediately. "Bella, please tell me to stop because I don't know if I can on my own."

She responded by grabbing the back of my head pulling my mouth to hers again. I could have stopped her - I should have stopped her, but I didn't want to. I felt her desire swirl around me and I wanted more.

She pressed her body to mine and my body responded immediately. I pressed my throbbing erection against her hip as I grabbed her leg and hitched it at my waist to allow closer contact.

My tongue swept across her bottom lip begging the kiss to deepen. Her lips parted and my cool tongue moved into her mouth and tasted her sweetness. As soon as her warm tongue touched mine, a growl rumbled from deep within my core and the vibrations only intensified the longing I felt from her. She wanted me as much as I wanted her.

My hands, which up until this point had rested gently on the small of her back, suddenly had other plans. I needed to touch every part of her. I craved her warmth. I could feel the heat radiating off her body through her thin cotton shirt. I gently rubbed small circles along her spine while I continued exploring her mouth. I moved my hands and swept my fingers along the side of her breast, eliciting a sound I so desperately needed to hear again.

I didn't need to breathe but I soon realized she needed to as her heart began to slow down rather quickly. I pulled away allowing her to catch her breath. "Breathe, sweetheart," I drawled, my southern roots coming through.

She gasped, trying to get oxygen back into her lungs, and looked at me with lust-filled eyes. Her cheeks flamed red and she looked away.

"Look at me, Bella," I whispered. I needed to see her eyes again. I wanted to see into her soul while I felt her passion mix with my own. "Don't be embarrassed." She lifted her face and looked at me again. My hand stopped moving and rested gently against her side. I looked at her and pushed my emotions to the surface. I wanted her to feel how strongly I felt for her. How much I needed her…how much I loved her.

I felt fear mixed with love, lust and longing coming from her the minute she felt my emotions.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked quietly, hoping I was reading her wrong.

"No," she replied placing her warm hand on my chest. "Not of you, I'm afraid of not knowing how to please you. I'm not a virgin, but...," her voice trailed off as the blush rose across her face again.

Her candidness shocked me. I knew that she and Edward had never consummated their relationship because of his fear of hurting her, but I hadn't realized that she wasn't still pure. I had assumed that she had not experienced the physical part of a relationship. I realized in an instant it didn't matter…I really wanted to share my love with her.

"Bella, I care so much about you," I said hiding my true feelings for her. "If you're unsure for any reason, we can stop. I don't want you to be afraid; I won't hurt you."

"I don't want to stop. What do you feel from me, Jasper? Do you feel that I am unsure of continuing?"

"No," I replied quietly.

"Then kiss me, Jasper. Touch me…I want to feel you. Tell me what to do to please you."

"You don't have to do anything but let me love you," I answered as I brought my mouth back down to hers, my passion for her coming off me in waves.

My hands moved down to her waist feeling the sliver of skin between her shirt and shorts. I gently pushed the shirt up relishing the feel of her smooth skin on my fingertips. Bella broke the kiss grabbing the bottom of her shirt and whipping it up and over her head in one smooth motion before kissing me again.

Her fingers stumbled as she attempted to unbutton my shirt. Not stopping the kiss I grabbed the sides of the shirt and forcibly shredded the shirt from my body, sending buttons and material flying around the room.

"Anxious are we?" she chuckled, catching a quick breath of air.

"You have no idea," I replied pulling her warm body against my cool chest.

She gasped as my coolness touched her but she didn't shy away. Instead her hands began exploring my torso, her gentle fingers touching the scars covering every inch of it. I instantly stiffened, pulling away from her touch. Shame coursed through me.

She placed her hand back on my chest right where my heart would be and tapped her finger until I looked into her eyes. "You are beautiful. Don't pull away from me. When you are comfortable you can tell me how you got these," she spoke as she gently outlined the scars under her fingers. "Please…Jasper…" her voiced pleaded.

Who was this woman? Never in my life had I encountered someone so loving and caring. All of my shame melted away as she continued to trace my scars.

As I relished her touch, I felt her gently push on me forcing me to lie on my back. She sat up and looked at me through her lashes before she dipped her head to my chest to kiss every scar she found. If I thought feeling her lips on mine was intoxicating, having her lips on my body was pure ecstasy. My hands grabbed the sheets covering the bed and dug in tearing the fabric. Each kiss she planted on me was healing every wound from battle. Her love filled me up, healing me from the inside out.

My hand found their way to her sides again and began exploring her body while she continued kissing my scars. My cool thumb gently grazed her nipple immediately causing it to harden.

"Mmmm," Bella moaned sending vibrations through her lips to my chest. That one innocent moan was my undoing.

I quickly rolled her over and attacked her breasts with my lips. Her skin tasted sweeter than honey as my tongue flicked one of her hard nipples sending shivers down her spine. While my icy tongue played with one breast my hand found the other, kneading and rolling her nipple with my cool fingers.

"Unnggh," she moaned as her body began to thrash from side to side. "That feels so good." She closed her eyes and her lips parted as her breathing became more labored.

I lifted my face and kissed her full on the lips. My tongue didn't ask for permission this time. My passion was taking over as I forced my cold tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. Her hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled so that my chest was resting on hers. God! She felt so good. I had to keep reminding myself that she was human and I needed to be careful with my touching.

I leaned to the side to allow my hand to move down her waist to the band of her shorts. I broke our kiss and looked at her, pleading with my eyes to allow me to go further. The blush on her checks and the slight nod of her head was all the permission I needed to slowly move my hands to the top of her shorts and quickly peel them and her dark blue panties off her hips and down her long silky legs.

As I discarded the last of her clothing I looked at the woman lying naked on the bed. My breath caught in my throat as I murmured, "Exquisite."

Bella looked at me shyly and whispered, "You have too many clothes on."

Bella quickly sat up and grabbed the waistband of my jeans attempting to get the offending pants off of me. Once again my impatience got the best of me and before she could register what was happening, I had ripped the pants clean off leaving only my tented boxers behind.

She looked down when she realized what had happened and her mouth dropped. Pride coursed through me as I noticed her looking at my very erect member. "Like what you see?" I moaned, sex seeping from every syllable.

She shyly nodded her head while she bit her lower lip.

Slowly and without taking my eyes from hers, I slipped my boxers down my legs and stepped out of them.

She lowered her eyes and proceeded in drinking me in. I crawled over her and gently pressed myself against her body, feeling every inch of her fiery skin against mine. I was in heaven.

I kissed her softly on the lips and moved my fingers to the waiting juncture between her legs. I slipped my fingers along her folds, feeling the wetness pool around them. "Mmmm," I moaned softly in her ear.

"You're so wet." I kissed her below her ear and continued my descent down her neck planting kisses along the way. "I want to taste you…" I whispered on her shoulder.

"Can you do that?" she asked innocently as I continued kissing my way down her body.

"Oh, yes, sweetheart…"

When I reached her wet center, I looked at her through heavy eyes and saw that her eyes were closed in anticipation of what I was about to do. Her breathing quickened as I blew on her before kissing her wet pussy with my mouth.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to taste next. It was better than any blood, human or animal, and I couldn't get enough of her juices as I flicked the bundle of nerves between the folds. I teased, sucked, and played with her until I felt her on the verge of coming before I lifted my head depriving her of what she wanted most.

"Gah! Please, Jasper!" she moaned. "I want you in me now!"

I quickly moved over her, spreading her legs and pressing my tip to her center.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart," I crooned. She slowly opened them and all I saw and felt was passion coming off her. "I want to see your eyes as we make love. I promise to make you feel good."

She closed her eyes again and nodded slowly biting her lip.

I gently and slowly lowered myself into her, relishing the tight wetness that awaited me.

Her heart rate accelerated and she stopped breathing. I continued to place gentle kisses on her lips while she adjusted to my intrusion to her body. Her eyes opened, and as she started breathing, I began to move within her.

Her walls gripped my cock like a vice and every feeling was intensified as I moved in her slowly at first. As she started to relax, I could feel the warmth radiating off her body melting me to my core.

She moaned softly as her rhythm matched my own. "Oh…Jasper…" she cried, "don't stop…it feels so good."

I quickened my pace and she followed right along with me. I poured my heart and soul into her as I loved her with everything I had.

The pleasure her body gave me threatened to devour the control I needed to keep to make sure I didn't break her. As she neared her release, I reached between her legs, never stopping my thrusts, and gently played with her clit.

".GOD!" she screamed as her release hit her, milking my cock with every pulse. I followed close behind and with a guttural roar spilled my cool fluid into her warm body.

I collapsed and caught myself with my forearms before my weight could crush her body. I kissed her lips passionately while I rolled off her, severing the connection between our bodies. Her breathing slowed and her heart followed suit. I reached across my body to pull her on top of me.

"That was wonderful," I sighed as I kissed her head lightly.

"Mmmm," she replied sleepily. "Yes it was."

I spread some calm over us as her breathing slowed. Exhaustion overtook her as her eyelids closed.

"I love you…" she whispered so quietly I nearly missed it.

I swore my dead heart skipped a beat at the words she uttered before falling into a deep sleep. I gingerly rolled her off my body, pulling the comforter over her. I tucked her into the crook of my arm and prepared myself for one hell of a long night.

"I love you too, sweetheart," I replied.


	2. BPOV

**Disclaimer: I don't own them…won't profit from them…but boy…do I love playing with them!**

**A/N: I want to that everyone that reviewed and read my story. An overwhelming number of you wanted me to write more. I am in the middle of a MAJOR writer's block with "These Dreams" and thought that if I wrote "Another One's Arms" from BPOV; I could get out of my funk. So…without further ado…I present…BPOV!**

**The italicized words are Bella's dream sequence…**

**A special thanks goes to Venus over on Twilighted who pointed out that Bella wouldn't have been a virgin…(she lost it with Jacob) I had to write the necessary changes!**

**Additional A/N: This story was pulled a while ago and I decided that I would post it again. I am currently trying...again...to get past writer's block. This time for my story "Devil In Disguise." I miss writing and am hoping I will be out of my funk soon. Thanks for reading this story and please remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

_In the meadow…why am I always in the meadow? I am lying on the soft green earth, looking at the stars above. Not a cloud in the sky, the full moon shining over my head illuminating the area with its brilliant light._

_The wind begins to blow and I am suddenly very cold. I look around and find that I do not have a blanket to wrap around me. My thin white linen dress does nothing to shield me from the cold._

_Out in the distance I see four figures walking toward me. They are wearing long black hooded cloaks that cover their faces. Their feet do not touch the ground; it is as if they are gliding toward me._

_Instantly fear grips me and I struggle to get up and move away from them._

"_STOP!" a smooth velvety voice screams. "We won't hurt you."_

"_Who are you?" I ask._

"_We won't hurt you," the velvet voice whispers as he and the other three remove their hoods._

"_Oh. My. God," I whisper as I fall to the ground below. The pain in my chest was excruciatingly painful. It feels as though my heart is being ripped right out of my chest and I cry out in pain. "NOOOOO!" _

_Tears fall from my eyes as I look at the people I once called family. There standing before me is Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper._

_Edward immediately is at my side cradling me in his arms and pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Bella, are you alright?" he asks._

_I sob uncontrollably and kick my legs trying to get away from the pain._

"_Do something, Edward," Emmett pleads. "She's going to hurt herself."_

_I feel his cold arms gently hold my legs still. I can't stop crying._

"_Her pain is intense," Jasper says. "It's too much for me." I feel a blast of calm hit me. My sobbing subsides a little but the tears are still there._

"_Are…you…really…here?" I cry in between breaths. My hand reaches up and touches his face._

"_I'm here love, I'm always here," he soothes._

_My arms instinctively throw themselves around his neck and I hold on tight._

"_I can only stay a while." He unravels my hands easily from around his neck and looks me in the eyes. "I can't stay."_

"_Please don't leave me," I cry as the tears begin to fall once more._

_I feel him brush a piece of hair from my face and the coolness of his hand feels so good, I lean into it and immediately I feel a sense of calm around me._

_It seems like mere seconds that we sit on the ground, his family watching us. Edward begins to get up, leaving me on the ground. _

"_Stay," I whisper. "Don't leave…please?" as I grab his cool arm._

_He sighs and sits back down next to me. "Lay down, my love." As I lay down a warm blanket is placed over my shoulders. I didn't feel the cold any more. Edward lies down beside me and draws me into his body. The blanket protects me from his cold embrace. My heart slows as he holds me and I feel relaxed and calm._

_As I lay in Edward's arms my body begins to respond to his touch. The longing I feel for him is uncontrollable. I turn over and bury my face in his chest, inhaling his sweet musky scent. I want him. I need him…NOW! As I continued to breathe in his scent a moan escapes my lips._

"_Bella?" a voice whispers in the distance and I feel cool fingertips caress my cheek and my hair…_

"Hmmm…?" I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes to find Jasper looking at me with…what is he doing? Confusion swept through my body as I realize that I was dreaming again only to wake up in Jasper's arms.

"Jasper?"

"It's okay," he soothed as I immediately felt relaxed in his arms. "You were having a nightmare and I came to check on you. You asked me to stay…" He whispered something else, but I couldn't hear what it was.

"It's okay. It feels nice," I said quietly as I snuggled back into his chest. My face was burning hot and I knew that I was blushing.

He held me tightly and I realized that we did fit. His body molded exactly into mine. I felt an intense desire hit my body and I struggled to make sense of it all. Did I want Jasper? He had only been in my life a few weeks and I knew that we were close…what was I feeling?

I pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. They were a honey color but as I continued to look at him, the color began to change and his eyes swam with desire.

"Jasper," I said with trepidation in my tone. "What's happening?"

The emotions moved all around us. I could feel my heart speed up and my breathing began to accelerate. I had never felt a pull toward anyone like I was feeling toward Jasper. The pull was almost more than I could handle. It was as if my body and mind were saying…_Edward who?_

"Bella, I want to try something," he said timidly as I felt my body calm once again.

I didn't move and my eyes were glued to his as I watched him slowly lower his head closer to mine. I instantly stiffened as I realized that he was going to kiss me. Before I could process another thought, his cool lips molded gently over my own. I immediately felt a spark between us that ignited a reaction that I didn't realize I had suppressed deep down inside.

He kissed me gently and slowly. I kept my arms close to my chest, although the feeling to run my hands through his hair threatened to overtake me. I felt a longing that I had never felt before…a burning in my chest that only Jasper could put out. I knew that his emotions were also affecting mine. It only heightened the experience I was having. The desire I felt for him coursed through my body while he continued his gentle motion on my lips. It was a slow beautiful torture.

He broke the kiss allowing me to get some much needed air. "Bella, please tell me to stop, because I don't know if I can on my own."

I didn't answer with words. I acted completely on instinct as my hands grabbed the back of his head, pulling his lips back on mine. I wanted him. I needed to feel his body against mine, and I pressed it closer longing to feel him.

I couldn't get close enough and I knew he felt the same way because I felt him press his hard erection against my hip. He grabbed my leg and wrapped it around his body forcing our bodies closer together.

His cool tongue grazed my bottom lip, begging for entrance into my mouth. I felt a blush creep across my cheek as I parted my lips allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. I was lost in the passion I was feeling and I touched my warm tongue to his. As soon as we made contact I felt a rumble in his chest that vibrated into my mouth, causing my desire to spiral out of control.

His hands began to move across my back and I felt instantly warm. Even against his cool body, I could feel the heat coming off my body through my thin cotton shirt. His fingers gently rubbed circles along my spine as I struggled to regain control over the emotions I was feeling. His tongue played with mine and I could taste the sweetness that was Jasper. My mouth was slightly numb but I felt as though I couldn't get enough. His hands moved and I felt his fingers lightly graze the side of my breast.

I squeaked at the electricity that sparked through my veins and I began to feel faint.

"Breathe, sweetheart," he said. I heard the slight southern drawl when he called me sweetheart and my heart melted at the sound of it.

I gasped for air and felt my cheeks flush as I looked into his eyes. The passion I was feeling was overwhelming and I wasn't sure if it was me, him, or the two of us combined that was fueling the fire. I lowered my eyes from his suddenly embarrassed.

"Look at me, Bella," he whispered. "Don't be embarrassed."

I lifted my eyes to his again and watched as his eyes swam with the emotions he was feeling. Suddenly I was hit with emotions so strong I knew they had to only come from him. I felt the need, desire, and love hit me and I was instantly afraid, but at the same time I knew I loved and wanted him too.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked obviously reading my first emotion.

"No," I replied placing my warm hand on his hard chest. "Not of you, I'm afraid of not knowing how to please you. I'm not a virgin, but...," my voice trailed into silence as I felt my cheeks flush again.

Gah! _Did I really say that out loud?_

My first time had been with Jacob but we had both been so inexperienced. Jasper had lived hundreds of years and had been with countless women…I didn't know what to do, or how to please him. I hoped that my boldness at the situation wouldn't catch him off guard. I didn't want to stop. My body was screaming for release, and I wanted nothing more than to have Jasper be the one to release it.

"Bella, I care about you so much," he finally spoke, although I wouldn't have described the feelings I felt toward him the way he just had. I knew that I more than cared for him… "If you're unsure for any reason, we can stop. I don't want you to be afraid; I won't hurt you."

I am sure that the shock I was feeling was written all over my face as I quickly answered him, "I don't want tostop. What do you feel from me, Jasper? Do you feel that I am unsure of continuing?" I needed him to know that I wanted this that I had to have this. I didn't want to be stopped.

"No," he answered quietly.

"Then kiss me, Jasper. Touch me…I want to feel you. Tell me what to do to please you." I begged.

"You don't have to do anything but let me love you," he answered as his lips hungrily captured mine again. I felt nothing but love for this man that was pouring out his heart and soul to me as we kissed. I couldn't get enough of him.

His cool fingers grazed my bare skin between my shirt and shorts and he began to push the shirt up exposing more of my hot flesh. I reluctantly took my lips from his, grabbed the bottom of my shirt, pulled it over my head and quickly tossed it to the floor. My lips found his again and I grabbed his shirt fumbling with the buttons. I needed to feel his cool skin on mine and I couldn't get his shirt off fast enough.

Sensing my frustration, Jasper grabbed his shirt, literally ripping it from his body sending small plastic buttons cascading to the floor. I couldn't help but giggle as I realized he was as anxious as I was.

I broke the kiss for some much needed air and laughed again. "Anxious are we?"

"You have no idea," he answered desire dripping from each word he spoke. He gently pulled my overheated body to his and I gasped as his hard cool chest touched mine. My hands began exploring him. I needed to feel the muscles of his chest, the hardness of his abs.

I continued to explore his body as my fingertips traced over the hundreds of crescent shaped scars that covered most of his upper body. I felt his body stiffen from my touch and he quickly pulled away from me. I could see the shame written all over his face.

I looked at him lovingly, trying to reassure him. I needed him to know that it didn't matter to me where the scars came from, although I hoped that he would feel comfortable enough to someday tell me the story behind him. Right now, however, I was more concerned with continuing the journey we had started.

"You are beautiful. Don't pull away from me," I said as I gingerly reached out to touch him again. Once again I began to outline each scar as I gently tried to reassure him with my feelings and words. "When you are comfortable, you can tell me how you got these. Please…Jasper," I begged.

I pushed against him, trying to tell him that I wanted him to roll over to his back. I felt him move and I looked at him and I hoped that he could feel how much I loved him as I lowered my head and began kissing every scar I could see. His hands grabbed the sheets and his fingers dug into the mattress, tearing the sheets in the process. I smiled as I realized that my touch was causing him to react the way he was. I continued to kiss each scar sending as much love as I could while doing it.

I felt his hands move to my sides and his cool thumb grazed my nipple instantly hardening it.

"Mmmm," I moaned sending the vibrations through my lips to his chest.

Before I realized what was happening, I was lying on my back and Jasper was hovering over me. One hand played not so gently with my breast while his mouth sucked on the other nipple. The feeling was amazing and I instantly felt the wetness pool in my panties as he explored and played with my breasts. I loved the feeling of his cool tongue on my hardened nipples. Each lick sent a shock through me and I had to fight to maintain composure.

"Unnggh," I moaned as my body began to thrash back and forth. I had never felt such pleasure. I wasn't breathing normally…I was gasping in pleasure. "That feels so good."

His lips captured mine again, much more forcibly than he had before. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, hungrily dancing with mine. I was lost. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled his body to mine. The coolness of his body instantly cooled the fire raging on the surface of my skin.

He moved to his side and his hands began exploring again. I felt his hand move down my body leaving flames in their wake, before stopping at the waistband of my shorts. I kissed him hungrily hoping that my feelings for him were coming through. I wanted him to continue. I didn't want to stop.

He lifted his head and looked at me with passion in his eyes and silently asked for permission. I blushed and nodded my head giving him all the permission he needed. I had never been this far with Edward before and I had to admit that part of me was afraid but I quickly pushed the fear aside as he peeled my shorts and panties off at the same time.

I watched him look at me, his gaze traveling from my toes to my eyes. My breathing hitched slightly when I heard him say, "Exquisite."

He looked at me lovingly and I voiced the first thought that invaded my brain, "You have too many clothes on."

I sat up grabbing the waistband of his jeans. As I fumbled with the button, he quickly discarded his jeans by ripping them off his body leaving my hands in the air right in front of his tented black boxers. I looked at where my hands were and I couldn't take my eyes off the sight in front of me. He was beautiful, hard and very erect. I was anxious to see what lay underneath the offending last article of clothing he wore.

"Like what you see?" he asked with seduction in his voice.

I nodded my head unable to put what I was feeling into words. I bit my lip as I watched him slowly lower his boxers from his body and step out of them revealing the once hidden treasure. I couldn't believe how beautiful he was. He was long and very thick. I began to wonder if he would fit inside my small frame.

He crawled over me and pressed his body against mine. I could feel his hardness resting against my thigh. He lowered his head and kissed me slowly as I felt his cool hand move down my abdomen toward my hot, wet center. His fingers grazed my folds feeling the wetness that had long pooled there.

"Mmmm," he moaned in my ear, "you're so wet."

I nearly came undone as his lips began to kiss just below my ear. He planted kisses down my body as he continued to talk lovingly to me.

"I want to taste you," he whispered as he planted a kiss on my shoulder.

I was shocked that he would even be able to do what he was telling me. "Can you do that?" I questioned. I wasn't concerned about the act itself but about what it might do to his control. I knew how intoxicating my scent could be to him and as much as I wanted him to taste me, part of me was afraid.

He quickly dissolved any fear by saying, "Oh yes, sweetheart…"

I closed my eyes anxiously awaiting the feeling of his lips on my wet core. I felt him blow on me before hungrily diving in.

His tongue dipped in and flicked the bundle of nerves and sent shock waves through me. I had never felt such pleasure. My stomach began to tighten and the imaginary rubber band within my body began to stretch. His cool tongue on my clit nearly sent me over the top just as he decided to lift his head, a smile creeping across his devilish face.

"Gah! Please Jasper!" I cried out. "I want you in me now!"

I felt him move up my body pressing the tip of his cock at my entrance. I closed my eyes and tensed slightly, he was so large.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart," he crooned.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked into his eyes. The color of his eyes were changing so quickly it looked like waves changing from topaz to honey and black to dark brown in a matter of seconds. It was amazing to watch and I couldn't look away.

"I want to see your eyes as we make love. I promise to make you feel good."

I closed my eyes, bit my lip and nodded at what he told me. I felt his cold hardness creep its way slowly into my tight wet pussy and I gasped wondering if he was going to fit it all in. The coolness numbed me a little as I felt him slip inside my wet core.

It hurt a little and he paused slightly allowing me time to adjust to the intrusion while sweetly planting kisses on my lips. Slowly and very carefully, he began to move. As the pleasure coursed through my body, I began to relax enjoying the sensations that he was giving me. I started to move with him, my rhythm matching his. "Oh…Jasper," I cried, "don't stop…it feels so good!"

His pace quickened slightly and I did my best to keep up with him. The feelings that were coming off him matched my own. I felt nothing but love for this man, and I was doing everything in my power to show him how much I did.

I could feel the rubber band tightening again with every thrust he made. The pleasure I was feeling was almost more than I could handle. I felt his hand reach down between my legs as he continued to thrust and play with my clit snapping the rubber band and sending me over the top of the hill I had been climbing.

"OH. MY. GOD!" I screamed as my orgasm over took me causing my body to shake uncontrollably.

I felt Jasper's body tense and he roared as his own fluids spilled into my body. He dropped his body and caught himself with his forearms before his weight could crush me. In one quick motion, he rolled off of me and rolled me on top of him.

"That was wonderful," he sighed as he kissed my head lovingly.

The words I wanted to say leapt from my mind and all I could say was, "Mmmm, yes it was."

I hugged him gently as I felt a calmness wash over me. I was tired and needed to sleep after all the exercise that we had.

I sighed and spoke the last words that registered in my mind, "I love you."

I felt him take a deep breath before he rolled me off of him, and tucked me into the crook of his arm.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he whispered so quietly, I thought I had missed it.

I smiled as I drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
